Heretofore, the majority of people picnicing at football games and other outdoor activities normally carry their supplies in the trunk of a vehicle, and if they desire to have a table, such as a card table, for setting up the supplies they have to place the table in the bottom of the trunk with the supplies thereon. This requires the supplies to be first placed on the ground before setting up the card table. If the supplies are first placed in the trunk and the table positioned thereon, it becomes difficult to close the trunk lid and oftentimes, the supplies are damaged.
Attempts have been made to provide means for securing tables within automobile trunks, however, these attempts normally consume valuable storage space within the trunk. Examples of such tables are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,471,730, 3,338,620, 3,709,159, 3,473,680 and 3,394,666.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a table and carrying support therefor wherein the table can be readily secured to the underside of the trunk lid.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a folding table and carrying supports therefor wherein the table can either be set up outside of the vehicle or when inclement weather positioned in the trunk of the vehicle.